


An Alpha's Pride

by SinceYouAskedMeForATaleOf



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Belly Kink, Breeding, Daydreaming, Impregnation, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Marking, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Non-Linear Narrative, Omega Verse, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Kylo Ren, Secrets, Sex Pollen, Tumblr: kyluxhardkinks, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceYouAskedMeForATaleOf/pseuds/SinceYouAskedMeForATaleOf
Summary: Fill for the Kylux Hard Kink's prompt:Hux has gotten Kylo pregnant, and is infatuated with his changing body. He is so distracted by the way Kylo's belly is rounding out beneath his robes and his pectorals are swelling in anticipation of nursing that it takes everything in him to keep from fucking him right on the bridge.





	An Alpha's Pride

Kylo says that the crew doesn't know. Perhaps they don’t. 

Perhaps his crew are too efficient, too focused on their tasks to notice the changes in their co-commander. 

Or maybe it's just that they're too polite - or too afraid - to mention his swelling belly and expanding chest. Certainly no one would be foolish enough to discuss it aloud in his presence. 

Kylo says they don't even think about it. 

But then, why should they?

Who would look for an Omega in the tall, broad figure of Kylo Ren? Who would look at a man like that and imagine him impaled on an Alpha’s cock, begging to be knotted and bred?

Hux would imagine it. 

Hux  _ is _ imagining it right now while Kylo stalks about the bridge, his gait subtly widening to accommodate his expanding belly. The belly that Hux himself filled with pups not six months previously. The belly that Hux has knelt before in worship every morning since; the belly he helps coat with lotions and oils and cum every evening. 

Yes, perhaps his crew is too professional to notice but he is not. Oh how he notices. 

Kylo is still stubbornly wearing his belt across his belly. He refuses to commit to either under- which will highlight the swell at his waist; or over- which will draw attention to both his gravid belly and his tits. And they  _ are  _ tits. 

His pecs were always glorious- large and pert and so eminently fuckable- but this is all swelling breast tissue now, soft and tender and sensitive. He doesn't leak yet, not when Hux fucks into the dip in between or when be sucks a malleable peak into his mouth while Kylo writhes and begs beneath him. But he will. His body is preparing for the arrival of Hux’s pups and Hux cannot wait to see it. 

Most of all Hux hopes the first drops of milk will come when he's fucking him, not wasted by soaking into those awful robes but flowing freely into Hux’s mouth. Another sign of what Hux has done to him. 

Hux wishes the crew would notice. He wants them to see. He wants them to speculate. Who pinned Kylo Ren in the midst of his heat? Who filled him? Who made him perfect?

Would they believe that it was him?

Such a size difference between the two of them. Everyone knows that Kylo can lift the General with a single hand- that one fight between the two masters of this ship is still legendary even after five years. There isn't a being in the fleet who doesn't know the story of how Hux beat the Force adept with cunning and Imperial Martial Arts. But not one but them knows how the fight continued in the privacy of their quarters.

When Hux had first pinned his opponent he'd caught the telltale smell of an Omega entering a suppressant heat. No wonder Ren was so irritable and quick to anger. He needed to be fucked whether his body was fertile or not. Did he even masturbate? He smelled like he hadn't come in years. He smelled virginal, not just unbred but untouched. 

He couldn't help it. That divine smell. Hux fell almost instantly into a rut. He could have taken himself to the breeding level and found some anonymous Omega to take his knot-  _ he  _ wasn't on suppressants after all- but he saw Kylo’s reaction in his wide eyes and flushed skin.

By the time Hux had followed him to his quarters Kylo’s thighs had been damp with slick.

It had been divine, that first time. Hux had been right- Kylo was entirely untouched and so, so sensitive under his hands. To see a man of that size and power begging on the deck of his quarters, his ass in the air and his dignity in Hux’s hands. Glorious.

Hux could have taken advantage and left. He could have fucked Kylo through the delirium and then never thought another thing about it. Hadn’t he done that a dozen times before, with other suppressed Omegas? A helpful knot in times of need and nothing more.

But he hadn’t. He’d brought Kylo water and food when he needed it; rubbed his back through the cramps; and coaxed orgasms from tired flesh long after his own knot was sated. He couldn’t have said why at the time. Nor three months later when the calendar on his datapad warned him of Kylo’s impending breakthrough heat before the Knight himself knew it was coming.

He’d invited Kylo to his quarters then and laid on the very best any Omega might expect. The richest rations he could find, hours spent locked together in the real water tub reserved from his rank, long massages between every peak of the heat. He spoiled Kylo rotten, and Kylo offered him his neck in return. 

He hadn’t taken the offer. Hux had known what he wanted- a true bonding, to a fertile mate made heavy with his pups- and he hadn’t been willing to settle for less. Given their respective positions in the Order, they both knew that could never happen.

Until, of course, it had.

It had been an accident, if a thing that lasts three days can ever truly be an accident.

They'd been off ship on a ‘diplomatic’ mission. The two of them travelling back alone by shuttle- Ren at the helm as the competent pilot and Hux in the jump seat, trying to work and ignore the distinctive smell of the Knights’ ship. 

Of course they’d been fucking for years, but there was something distinctly unsettling about sitting in a space so completely infused with the Omega’s scent. It was making Hux’s cock leak against his thigh, half hard and aching. He’d hate to think how it smelled in the peak of a heat.

Kylo had been agitated before they left dock but that was nothing new. He was always on edge. Nervous energy spilled from Kylo Ren like breath from his lungs, no matter how put together he liked to pretend to be. 

Hux had ignored it like he usually did, just as he ignored those first telltale beginnings of an unexpected rut.

They’d be back on ship soon and Hux could deal with it there in private. Or perhaps he'd finally go down to the breeding levels and fill some willing Omega. He thought about that to stave off his growing need. 

A Beta or an Omega might find that counterintuitive. The thought of fucking would drive them to greater desperation but for an Alpha the promise of a needy, waiting,  _ fertile  _ hole was enough to bring them to heel. They wouldn't waste their seed on the ground when it could be put to good use.

He pictured them, this faceless Omega in the throes of their heat. Would they recognise him as their General and beg for his superior seed, or would they open their thighs for any knot? He wanted a male Omega. He wanted to fondle that small leaking cock as he teased their cunt with just the head of his cock. He wanted to feel the cum in his hand when they came at the ecstasy of being knotted. He wanted drive them mad while his own cock twitched and spilled and spilled inside them.

His revery was broken by a strangled moan from the pilot’s seat.

Kylo's cock was in his hand. He was jerking at a frantic pace, his breathing ragged through the vocoder of his mask as his hand flew up and down his length. 

Hux could only stare in horrified arousal at the display. He was baffled by the lack of etiquette until, with a sudden high pitched whimper, Kylo half stood and shoved his entire hand between his thighs. 

It was a sight to see the Master of Ren gasping and wailing behind his mask while he worked his fingers into himself, though the act clearly brought him no relief.

Now Kylo was standing Hux realised that the sight was nothing to the smell. The smell of Omega in high heat. A  _ fertile _ Omega.

Imagining a breeding could drive an aroused Omega deeper into their heat state. Kylo was psychic, and had never really perfected the art of not skimming Hux’s mind.

Hux pictured Kylo himself as the needy Omega presenting for him in the breeding suites. Thighs shiny with slick would be the only visible skin amongst thick heavy robes. Hux wouldn't fill him at once, not Kylo, not now he really could be bred. Not after so long being denied this right himself.

No, he'd deny him his knot at first. He'd kneel behind him with the head of his cock just touching Kylo’s balls and jerk himself to completion against sweat glistening skin. He'd let Kylo hear him and smell him but never touch. He'd come across his balls and that wet heavenly entrance; let his knot form to its fullest size then drive it home in a single fierce uncaring thrust.

In front of him Kylo scrabbled upright, almost his whole hand vanishing into his cunt as he thrust frantically against himself. 

“Please. Hux.” Well that was a plea he never thought he'd hear. 

His own rut answered, begging for permission to bring this Omega- his Omega in all but name- some relief. Fertile. Ready. Willing.

Snoke would kill him.

It would probably be worth it.

Hux shoved him roughly forward to lean over the dash while he climbed into the pilot's seat behind the desperate Omega. Without a single word between them Kylo helped him by shrugging out of his long outer robes but the rest remained.

With eager, trembling fingers Hux dragged Kylo’s leggings down, pinning him together at the knees. He was utterly drenched with slick and sweat, his hand still working fitfully at his entrance despite the now awkward angle.

“Stop that,” Hux snapped, batting the hand away to replace it with his own. “Touch your cock, I want to see you come before you get anything else.”

Now he’d thought of Snoke doubt was clouding his mind. Snoke  _ really  _ might kill him, might kill them both, if he did this. He slipped two of his fingers into that wet heat while his rational mind tried to debate the situation. 

But his thoughts derailed instantly. Kylo was so ready that two fingers weren’t nearly enough. Hux watched in astonishment as four fingers were accepted just as easily.

Biting his lip he pumped his entire fist in a rough approximation of an Alpha’s mount. Kylo sobbed and clenched but didn't come.

It wasn't going to work. This heat, however it had come on so wild and fast, needed a breeding to end it. 

Hux watched his fist work for a moment or two longer, then tugged it free. 

“No! Don't stop!”

“It's not working. Kylo, what do you want me to do?”

Kylo peered back over his shoulder as if Hux were mad. “Fuck me of course!”

Years of iron self control was all that kept Hux from following the demand.

“Can’t you smell yourself?” Hux pressed on, trying to be reasonable. “Something’s broken your suppressants, if I fuck y…”

“Be a proper Alpha for once and fucking fill me before I  _ die _ !!” Kylo hissed, dragging his helmet off to stare at Hux with watery eyes. “Put your pups in me!!”

That was all it took. Hux had his cock in his hand and sinking into Kylo’s entrance before the words had even registered in his brain. 

The first thrust was slow, his knot already swelling, sensitive and impatient. Hux held Kylo in place with a fist tangled in the hair at the nape of his neck, determined to stop the Omega dictating their pleasure. 

Kylo for his part bent pliantly over the console, both fists against his mouth to muffle his whimpers while his head tipped subtly to the side with every inch of Hux’s cock. His neck was covered with the stiff collar of his armour. It was infuriating.

Once Hux had sunk to the root he reached up with his free hand and tugged the collar free. He was breathing heavily against the overstimulation of his knot expanding to its tightest, but it was nothing compared to the deep gasping sobs pouring from Kylo’s mouth.

“Yes, come on, mark me, do it. Five fucking years I’ve wai… aahhhh yesss.”

Hux snapped his hips to cut off the rant and fell forward over Kylo’s back. It was awkward- him kneeling in the pilot’s seat while Kylo was trapped against the console- but it gave him the most perfect angle to bear down. 

The first few thrusts turned Kylo into an incoherent mess, begging and screaming half formed words while his hand flew desperately over his cock. Hux could feel the tightness growing in the body under him in time with the rising pleasure in his own. 

Pushing up onto his toes Hux drove deep as his balls tightened, and sank his teeth in Kylo’s neck.

The inner layer of transparisteel in the viewports crazed and sparks poured from the ceiling at Kylo’s scream. Hux felt his Mate’s orgasm as an almost atmosphere pressure. It pressed in on all sides of him and overwhelmed his senses. 

An hour had passed by the time he’d got his wits about him again. They were sitting slumped in the pilot’s seat, Kylo still held backwards in his lap by the tie of the knot and half boneless with exhausted pleasure. 

Hux was licking slowly over the oozing bite mark. He’d heard stories of what it would be like to rupture that gland for the first time and taste the rich hormones of his Mate, but he’d never imagined it would be as intoxicating as this.

With a languid wave of one hand Kylo summoned a datapad. Hux had watched uncaring as he typed in the name of the planet they’d just visited, and the name of his suppressants. The screen flashed red.

[Omega travel discouraged during summer months. Pollens of at least eight local plants known to trigger fertile heats.]

Kylo said nothing as he placed the datapad face down on the console.

“It might not take,” Hux said at last in an attempt at a soothing tone. “A first bre…”

“It already has, Hux,” Kylo had sighed and arched back against him. “Though you still have work to do. I wouldn’t have asked you if I didn’t want this.”

Hux had run one shuddering hand over Kylo’s abs, imagining them softening and swelling with his pups. He’d resolved then and there to give Kylo the biggest litter he could.

A hand touches his shoulder in the present. The revery is broken. 

Kylo is standing beside him, watching him with that damn expressionless mask.

_ Stop thinking so loudly about breeding,  _ Kylo’s voice echoed in the confines of his mind,  _ aren’t I big enough as it? _

“With three months to go before our pups are born I think you need to resign yourself to getting much bigger, Ren,” Hux says. Outloud.

Across the bridge a Lieutenant drops his datapad with a crash.

Well, now everyone knows at least. 

Perhaps when Kylo calms down again he’ll be willing share exactly what the thinks. Hux is dying to know.


End file.
